


Unnecessary Love

by jonbovi



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, chucky and his husband gally, i got this idea in english, i'm livin free, it may suck but who cares, luv these crazy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonbovi/pseuds/jonbovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan is sick and Alex takes a trip to the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Love

Alex wasn't really sure how it happened. He came here to get medicine, not medicine, flowers, 2 boxes of chocolate and a teddy bear. 

Brendan was sick, and Alex had went to the store to pick up some medicine. He walked through the store, looking for the medication aisle. When he found it, he pulled out his phone and called Brendan. 

The other boy picked up on the 3rd ring with a sniffle. "Bren, what kind of medicine do you need? There's like, 20 billion kinds." Alex said, his Russian accent clear. He was born in America, but Brendan would always insist that he was Russian. It honestly wasn't as annoying as he made it seem to be.

"The 'Cough & Cold' one. It should be in an orange box." Brendan said, and Alex could hear the sickness in his voice. He sighed softly, scanning the shelf, he smiled when he found, grabbing it. "Found it!" He said happily, walking out of the medicine aisle.

"Thanks Chucky." His teammate said, moving the phone away from him so he could cough. "Bye Gally. I'll be home in a minute." Alex said, hanging up and shoving his phone into his pocket. 

He began walking towards the check out, when he noticed a display of flowers. "It wouldn't hurt to look..." He mumbled to himself, walking over to them. His eyes fell on the bunch of white tulips. They were pretty, and he knew Gally enjoyed his occasional vase of flowers. "They brighten up the house." He would claim, and Alex would smile.

He bit his lip, picking up one of the groups of them starting off towards the check out again. 

But you know how there's almost always an aisle of random stuff? Like kids toys and stuffed animals? Well yeah, Alex found himself picking a teddy bear off the shelf from that very aisle. "No more distractions." He huffed, carrying the medicine, teddy bear and flowers to the closest register. There was a couple in front of him, so he took the time to look at the display of magazines. Big mistake.

To the right of the magazine display, there was a display of chocolate. He thought of Gally, and how he was at home, sick. He deserved some kind of treat. He picked up 2 boxes (because if Subby or Nate end up coming over to visit, 1 definitely wont be enough), setting them on the conveyor belt. 

"How are you today?" The cashier said with a smile. She was a really pretty brunette with bright blue eyes. But she wasn't Alex's type. His type was a 5'9 hockey player named Brendan. "I'm good." he said, looking at all his items. He came here to get medicine, but is leaving with 4 extra items. He pulled out his wallet, handing the Cashier the money, taking his bag and the change. 

He sent Brendan a text before he pulled out of the parking lot, letting him know he was on his way back. It's only a 5 minute drive from their apartment to the store, so he was back home quick. 

"What took you so long?" Brendan asked as soon as Alex stepped into the place. He was right where he left him. Same position, and surrounded by the same amount of tissues, if not more. "I picked up some extra stuff." He said, pulling the medicine out of the bag.

He opened it up, pouring the correct amount into the cap, bringing it and the bag over to Brendan. He swallowed the medicine, looking from the bag to Alex. "What's that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For you." Alex said, sitting down next to the brown haired boy. Brendan's face lit up as he opened the bag, a small squeal leaving his mouth. "Aw Chucky, you didn't have to get all this.." he said, looking up, pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek. He grinned, gently setting the flowers down on the coffee table, pulling out the teddy bear. "He looks just like you! I'm naming him Chucky." He laughed, which resulted in a small coughing fit. 

"Calm down there, Tiger." Alex said, smiling fondly. When the other boy composed himself, Alex leaned in and briefly pressed his lips to his.

"Alex, don't kiss me! I'm sick!" Brendan said, but Alex kissed him again. "I'd get a thousand common colds if it meant i could get one kiss from you." He said, which earned and eye roll and big grin from Brendan. 

"You're such a nerd." He said, shoving Alex in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but i'm your nerd."


End file.
